Viking Vacation---Part One
by angie9281
Summary: Follow-up to my story Spirits Blessings-Eric takes Sookie on a much needed vacation to a place holding great meaning for him. Not all of the surprises for Sookie are pleasant, however.


**Chapter 1**

"What is it?" Tara asked as she came over to visit Sookie. Since being brought back from the dead, yet still a vampire, Tara was nevertheless grateful to be with her best friend again. Sookie had received a manila envelope from the mail carrier and though the return address was very familiar one, she was also hesitant to see what was inside for some reason.

"The thing is, with Eric, it could be anything. He's clever, as you know. " Sookie sighed. "But I shouldn't be afraid of a envelope, should I?"

Tara grinned. "Open it girl."

Slowly, Sookie opened it and revealed a pair of airplane tickets-Anubis Air, of course. "There's no destination on the ticket. That's weird."

"He's taking you somewhere special I would bet. He's not the type to do anything simple and ordinary."

Sookie shook her head. "No, that is very true….but I just got back into my routine of being back at work, I don't know if I dare ask Arlene for a week off so soon after everything that's happened."

"girl, if anyone can understand going through a lot of crap, its Arlene. And me. And I actually came back from the dead….well, I'm still dead to get technical but….."

Sookie laughed. "I am so glad you're back Tara."

"And I'm glad you finally got the guy. The right one this time. I mean, I know you cared about Alcide and Bill. But…." Tara stopped. "I don't want to dredge the past up again. Sorry. Why don't you go see Arlene about the time off and then go see Eric. To see if he'll say anything about this mystery trip. I've got to get to work myself or Pam'll get after me. I think she kind of missed that."

"She missed you a lot more than she'd let on." Sookie replied as she walked her best friend to the door. They hugged. "Maybe I'll drive over there tomorrow night but at least tonight, I'll head over to talk with Arlene."

**Chapter 2**

Sookie returned from Bellefleur's feeling better. Arlene was all too willing to give Sookie the week off which started in a mere two days. So much for Eric giving her much time to prepare and pack. Still, she knew it would be good for her to get out of town for a little while, to get some worldly adventures under her belt. surely, she had seen plenty of Louisiana and admitted she did feel slightly sheltered. At least with Eric, she knew it would not be a boring trip and her mind was piqued as to what he had up his sleeves.

Sipping some wine, she flopped on the couch, dressed in well worn silk shorts and a matching pink camisole. Barefoot was the best way to go on a night like this. Bored with there being not a decent thing on TV, she played with her faerie light a little, making it brighter and duller, softer and more intense. Now that she was both vampire and faerie, her powers were no longer finite, but rather much stronger than before. And with a longer than the average human life before her now, she felt cautiously optimistic that maybe, just maybe, she could finally settle down and be happy. With the Viking, no less.

There was a knock at the door and she went to answer it, finding Eric standing there with a look that really made her wonder just what he had planned. "Oh, you really didn't have to dress up all fancy like that for me." he said with a smirk, looking at her nightclothes.

"They're my favorite pajamas, I'll have you know…..don't you have any clothes you like to wear? Like this?" she fingered his leather jacket and looked up at him with a smile.

"Actually, I rather enjoyed the clothes I wore in the old days." he replied wistfully. "But it seems animal hides and leather tights are just not fashionable anymore" he shook his head. "But actually, I would prefer to have nothing on."

She elbowed him playfully and let him in. "you're bad, you know that?"

He grinned but looked around the living room. "I don't see any signs of packing. You are still planning on coming along, aren't you?"

"I was going to pack, but I just….I never liked packing." Sookie feigned a whine.

"Let's go. We leave the day after tomorrow and we leave precisely at 9am." he replied, taking her by the hand. "March." he directed her upstairs and she playfully protested, leaving him no choice but to scoop her up and whisk her up the stairs. Sitting on her bed, he watched as she pulled out a suitcase and packed a little bit of everything. "We're only going for a week, you know. I don't think even Pam would pack that much."

"Well, since I don't know where we are going and I am still prone to heat and cold, I need to be prepared." Sookie glared at him as she tossed sandals and a pair of woolen slippers in her case at the same time. Having a second thought, she flung the socks right at his face. "Any more smart comments and I may find somewhere else to put my heels." she lifted up a pair of dress shoes with tree inch heels.

Soon, she was packed and the suitcase was ready to go on her chest at the foot of her bed. "There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Eric asked her as they returned to the living room and Sookie poured herself another glass of wine. "You trying to get loosened up, because I can assure you, I can take care of that quite easily enough for you."

She slapped him on the arm and laughed. "God, is there ever any time you aren't trying to get in my pants? Because I think you know by now, you've already got me."

"But I do enjoy getting a rise out of you." he replied with a innocent look on his face.

"But really…you're still not going to tell me where we're going?"

He gave her a look that exasperated her even more. "Oh I am having a lot of fun with this, Sookie. But believe me, I think it will be worth the wait."

Rolling her eyes, she leaned against him as they spent the evening watching TV.

**Chapter 3**

Finally, the day of the trip came and Sookie was driven to the airport by Jason, the only person Eric would allow to escort her to the airport. They had certainly had their differences in the past but finally, Jason had earned some respect with the Viking and so as he pulled up to the curb, he would not take Sookie's word that she could get to the gate by herself fine.

"I ain't letting you out of my sight until I have to. I know it's a private plane you're taking but I promised Eric I would make sure you boarded ok. And you said he'll already be on board?"

She nodded. "Yeah, Pam arranged for Ginger and some Anubis people-humans, of course-to get Eric loaded on the plane. So….thanks for looking out for me." she hugged her brother as they got out of his squad car and made their way to the Anubis section of the airport.

"Well, you are my sister after all and I would rather stay on his good side…does he even have good side?" Jason asked as he helped her with her luggage. She gave him a look. "Well, if you're happy and alive and I am too, then I guess he does. Ain't gonna lie, he can be a scary guy."

"True." Sookie agreed. Handing her boarding pass to the woman at the counter, she sighed. "Well, I will call when I can. Who knows what time zone I'll be in but…" she laughed. "I've never been on a top secret vacation before. Kind of exciting. A good kind of exciting for once I guess."

"You have a good time and you'd better give me a call as soon as you can. I don't want to end up worrying about you." Jason replied as he helped her sling her duffel bag over her shoulder. Picking up her suitcase, she grinned.

"Thanks Jason." and she made her way into the tunnel that led her straight to the plane and though she knew she was out of her brother's sight, she knew he would be as good as his word and not leave his spot until the plane was in the air.

**Chapter 4**

She explored the roomy plane with interest. There were several plush chairs and a pair of leather couches, end tables and a small fridge. The floors were plushly carpeted in a burgundy and she felt like she were in a fancy hotel room rather than on board a plane. The windows of course would be light tight at this time of day, the stewardess informing her that the blinds would open as soon as the sun had set. The pilot came over the intercom and announced they were about to take off and that seat belts needed to be put on at this time. Obeying, Sookie flipped through some magazines that were awaiting her. They were all of her favorites and she knew it was Eric who had made sure she would be well taken care of by the airline. She shuddered to think of the repercussions of her dissatisfaction of her flight.

Once in the air, she was able to walk around the cabin and she explored the small rooms that were in the rear. She jumped as something moved in the dark of one of the small rooms and flipping on a light, she was relieved as she saw it was just Eric emerge from his coffin. He stretched as soon as he was on his feet and smiled as soon as he saw her. "What a nice thing to wake up to."

"God, you scared me, I thought there was…well, I didn't really know what to expect….I'm still worried what you've got planned."

"Well, there's no way out unless you can fly and the last time I checked, you are a wingless fairy." Eric smirked, taking her by the hand and leading her back into the main area of the plane where she saw the plane windows light tight blinds had indeed retracted and the starry night sky was quickly replacing the now set sun. "Relax, I wouldn't take you somewhere I didn't think you'd enjoy."

"Says the same person who chained me up in the basement of his bar. Granted, you were only trying to save my neck-as usual- but still….." Sookie flopped into a couch, tempted to turn on the flat screen TV. Instead, she scooted lower into the couch and wrapped up into a blanket. "Oh, I love this blanket!" she breathed. "Is it cashmere?"

"Only the best for you." he replied as he went to the little fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. "Thirsty?" he asked.

"Thanks." she replied, accepting the bottle. "How about you?" she teased him by slowly brushing her hair off of her neck. "Come on, its fine. Besides, I could use a distraction from wondering where we are going to end up."

**Chapter 5**

They watched some TV as they flight went on, her neck rapidly healed from his little snack. She admitted it was nice being with him without Pam anywhere nearby. Not that she didn't get along with her now. Actually, Sookie considered Pam a protector and friend now after everything they had gone through and now that Sookie was part vamp, she knew that also helped raise her up in the eyes of Eric's fierce progeny.

The plane landed several hours later, Sookie following Eric slowly, warily. Emerging from the tunnel leading off of their plane, she took a moment to look around at the airport they were in. it didn't take long for her to see the flags of where they undoubtedly were and she felt more at ease and felt that this trip may just carry more meaning than simply having a good time. "Well, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. But considering how many other places there are in the world-"

"I always hoped to take you to where I grew up. I thought about getting us a hotel room in Stockholm, but then I had a better idea. We're headed somewhere a little more….peaceful."

They drove out of the city into a more calm, rural area. The countryside was breathtaking even at night. Her newly enhanced vision allowed her to see incredibly well at night and she was taken by the majesty of the mountains they soon found themselves approaching. The limo dropped them off at a park and with luggage secured to the both of them, they stood alone looking upwards at the snow capped mountains.

"So….is there a path to take or…..

"There is. But I would prefer to take the scenic route. We're not quite there yet." he said, taking her in his arms and before she could protest, took them up and deep into the mountains where there was a valley well hidden, surrounded by tall trees and brush. The terrain surrounding the area was deadly looking and with a wrong move, one would likely fall down into a chasm. "Now we're here."

She shivered a little as they entered a place that she thought would be colder than it was. There was a large doorway before them as they passed through a small wooded area. Concealed carefully, the structure looked ancient, yet was in remarkably good shape. "I've spent some free time doing some….renovations." Eric said to Sookie as he unlocked the door with a ancient looking key. "And believe me, we are not going to be disturbed. Pam has made arrangements to keep this place safe from explorers or anyone not wanted here. She also helped with some of the interior to make it a little more….cozy."

"Wow." Sookie breathed as she entered the building. They stood in a large room and she saw many other rooms and hallways broke off of the main place. A roaring fireplace was already lit as none other than Pam herself emerged from one of the chambers. "Pam!" Sookie was spooked by her friend's sudden appearance.

"I came on ahead to make sure things were in place. But I can't stay long." Pam replied as she watched them set their luggage down. "I would be willing to bet this is not what you expected."

"No…it wasn't." Sookie replied as she looked around, seeing the myriad of weapons and ancient looking but clearly replica tapestries and animal skins decorating walls and the floor. Then she saw a very old looking stone throne. "This….this was yours, wasn't it?" she looked from Pam to Eric who was looking around himself, a almost wistful look on his face. "This was your home."

He nodded as he walked over to her. "It was the only really secluded place I could think of….and to be honest, I wanted the next time I came here to be with someone I cared about."

"Excuse me?" Pam said, crossing her arms and giving her maker a look. "I was the one who helped you fix up this place. And you don't care about me?" she winked at Sookie before giving him a feigned annoyed look.

"You know what I mean." he replied as Pam walked up to them.

"Well. You two enjoy. I need to get back to the bar before Ginger sets something or someone on fire. Or does anything equally stupid. You two enjoy your week and remember how hard I worked fixing up this….castle." Pam grimaced. "Clearly, you Vikings had differing ideas on what constituted a castle." , and with that last remark she left, headed back to preferably not having to clean up any mess ginger may have made at Fangtasia.

"Oh, she is certainly something else." Sookie said with a wry grin. But her smile faded. "This is the place where it happened, isn't it? Where-"

"My family was massacred here, yes. But there were some good times to be had, the short walk down the mountains to the sea. I always loved the water-" he turned his back to her as she tried to comfort him. Her mere presence was soothing enough but her touch, it was appreciated, to be sure. "I did think about remaining here. Not ever returning to the states. To leave everything to Pam and live out my many days here. And then I got sick and…..I hate to admit it, but I was more of a mess than I think you know."

Sookie led him to a couch that was made to look old but clearly was a replica. It was leathery and had some fur blankets slung on the back. Sitting down on it, they both stared into the fire, Sookie feeling him taking her hand into his own.

**Chapter 6**

The night passed lazily, the pair talking into the early morning hours. Sookie couldn't help but notice that the castle was made light tight, seeing some areas in the walls that seemed to have been patched up. Taking one of several battery powered lamps Pam had left for them, Sookie had slipped out of the royal bedchamber they were sleeping in and started her own guided tour. None of the rooms were as large as the royal bedroom or the main hall of the castle but all were equally impressive. Weapons were hanging on the wall of every single room, ranging from spears to swords, axes and maces. All were dusty but Sookie knew that even a thousand years later, they could still do some decent damage.

She returned to the bedroom a hour or so later as dawn was approaching, hoping to catch a little more sleep. Thinking her little trek was unnoticed, she went to pull the furry blankets back over her when a cool hand brushed her thigh. "I thought the bed was a little cooler." Eric said as she turned to look at him. As he looked at her with those blue eyes of his, she gently took a hand to his cheek. He had seen so much with those eyes, experienced so much. And now, here she was in a place she knew had not been used this much in centuries. A sacred place she never thought Eric could have yet it seemed he did in fact have such a place and for him to bring her here, she was touched. And she told him so.

"At least you have more appreciation for this place than Pam does. Though she was clever in staging some….accidents here to deter people from disturbing this place. It's proven quite effective, along with her clever gardening. We put in extra trees and boulders to shield this place from nosy humans. And at least once or twice a month we try to come here to make sure things are left alone. So far, so good." Eric explained.

Not wanting to know any of the likely gruesome details, Sookie sighed. "How about getting some more rest and then you can give me a tour of the outside? I guess it's good I decided to bring boots. And you thought I over packed."

**Chapter 7**

She was pleasantly surprised at how much she was enjoying their vacation. She's been taken to a nice restaurant for dinner and they spent a good amount of time strolling the streets of Stockholm. It was a couple nights before they were set to head back to the states "Why not make a trip down to the sea? It's not as far from here as you think." he suggested before Sookie restarted the fire in the fireplace. "It's our last chance before we leave. The weather's not supposed to be exactly pleasant tomorrow."

"Sounds good." she replied. Leaving the castle, she followed him closely as they wound their way up, down, around and finally reached the moonlit shore. It was tranquil and the breeze was gentle and carried a subtle floral scent mixed with the waters of the North Sea. "It's so beautiful here." she said after a long silence, they both sitting down on a overturned tree. "Thank you for bringing me here."

He nodded, staring out at the rippling water. "I'm glad you've enjoyed yourself. "

Cocking her head slightly, she looked at him with some concern. "You look….deep in thought. What is it?"

He kept facing out at the water. Finally, he spoke. "It has been far too long since I spent more than a hour or so here. And sitting here, getting to really savor it….it makes me wonder what could have been. The memories I have of this place, it feels like yesterday."

"Are you saying you wish you'd not been injured so badly? That you hadn't been turned by Godric that night?"

He looked at her. "I do miss parts of my past and if I had the power, I would make some changes. but after living so long as I have…getting something I wanted for so long…" he looked at her meaningfully. "I have learned to be grateful to what my life has wound up being."

Sookie didn't know what to say, instead just leaning her head on his shoulder and taking his hands into her own, the peacefulness of the evening creating a mood she couldn't think could be any more perfect. Then they heard something, a rustling. "Looks like maybe some birds want to interrupt us." Sookie said before frowning, her enhanced hearing picking up on the same thing she knew Eric was.

"It's not any animal." Eric said, getting to his feet and pulling her by the arm as close to him as he could. Sookie was frightened but knew she could handle herself even better now than before, her fangs popping out at the same time as his did. From the thick, dark woods, emerged a serene looking woman with ghostly white skin and reddish colored hair.

"It is very good to see you again and I was getting impatient that you weren't going to show up down here. But you knew you would. And I knew too." the woman gazed at them with cold green eyes. "And now, you're with a….mutt? You deserve a _pure _vampire. No matter. I always get what I want." snapping her fingers, more vampires emerged from the woods, lunging straight for Sookie and Eric, silver chains in their gloved hands.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
